A Meeting in the Sky
by CallistoRedbird
Summary: After the dueling club, Harry escapes to the Astronomy Tower to think and be closer to the sky where he feels safe. Luna soon finds him to offer comfort like he did with her. Linked to 'A Better Ending'
1. Chapter 1

**So half way through completing a requested one-shot I started writing another story within a story, so here is a meeting between Luna and Harry after the first time.**

The dueling club had come and gone and Luna was looking for Harry Potter hoping to find him happy rather than sad.

She soon found him alone at the top of the Astronomy tower looking out at the Forbiddon forest.

"Harry?" She questioned softly so she didn't cause him to startle and fall

Harry looked over at her and gave her a small smile

"Hello again Luna, how are you?" He asked softly

Luna shrugged and sat across from him on the windowsill

"I came here to see how you were not to talk about me" Luna replied softly as she followed his gaze to the forwst canopy

Harry sighed " do you believe the rumours?"

Luna smiled lightly "would I be here if I did?, you're a nice boy Harry Potter, you comforted a silly first year when you didn't even know her, you may be a parslemouth but that doesn't mean you're dark, as long as you use the gift for good not evil,

"It's the intentions you have that defines a person not the powers you have, I saw the snake backing away"

Luna was shocked in herself, that was the longest she had spoken in sometime, but she knew part of that was true, she was worried about her gift as a child because she thought that her gift could be used against people.

Harry smiled at the young girl, that speech was the longest he heard her speak in the past two months. He could tell that it shocked her too.

"I don't think you're silly Luna, I like hearing about the creatures that I can't see and no one should have to cry alone if they're hurting, and thank you, I've been scared about the people around me and their reactions"

"How did your family react?" Luna asked quietly as she looked away trying to hise her blush

Harry grimaced "The Durselys don't understand the Wizarding World so they don't know"

Luna giggled lightly causing Harry to look at her confused

"Not that family silly, I mean your family here, the Weasleys and the people in your year, I see how they act around you and how you act around them"

Harry looked at her confused slightly "How do we act?"

Luna smiled "Percy Weasley acts as a big brother and like a father too, he keeps you in line but has fun too, the twins are older brothers but aren't as stern, then your year friends are just brothers and a sister, you have fun but protect each other too, you tease each other too"

Harry smiled as he thought about his growing family, his family that be chose not the ones that he was stuck with.

"And now I may have a new sister" Harry commented confuseing Luna but then she thought about Ginny and nodded as she continued looking outside

Harry noticed her staring and realised she didn't relaise what, who he was talking about.

"I mean you Luna" he told the girl softly, Luna looked at him shocked.

"Why would you think of me as a sister?" She gaped at the boy

Harry smiled "Because you're my friend and you are a very nice little girl who seems to need family other than your dad, Percy told me about you not long after I met you"

Luna smiled at the boy as her eyes started to water, he quickly pulled her into a hug which she smiled into. When he let go of her, he looked her iver and noticed she had no shoes again.

"Luna where are your shoes?" He asked concerned

Luna bit her lip, "My dorm mates have taken them again, I don't know how to stop them"

Harry glared at the floor but then he had an idea " Ask Professor Flitwick, if you can move into a dorm of your own or if he can teach you to lock and protect your things"

Luna smiled lightly "I don't want to bother him"

Harry huffed and then glared softly at her "Luna if you don't talk to Professor Flitwick, then I'll tell Percy and the Twins and they'll get you to do it"

Luna looked at the boy confused and surprised, she had only met him a few times and yet he was calling her his sister and then 'threatening' her to tell his older brothers that she was in trouble and wasn't listening to him. She had only ever had her father in her life but she recognised the need to protect in Harrys eyes and actions, looking back to his comment about his family she realised that he never really had anyone to protect and now she was his little sister, someone he can look after.

Luna smiled at him "Thank you Harry"

Harry smiled back at her then stood up and held out his hand for her so that the both of them could leave the astronomy tower together. Luna accepted the hand with a smile and walked down to lunch with her 'brother' smiling


	2. AN

Sorry guys and gals.

This is just a note to say that the admins have taken down 'A Better Ending' so I need to find a new place to put the story up. The link to the new site will pop up on my profile once its started being uploaded

I may keep up with these one shots but it depends on if any inspiration comes to mind.

Sorry again

CallistoRedbird

:3


End file.
